Shaper Patches
Analyzer Module By injecting the incoming signals into the resonant filters bank, we can measure how much a frequency contained in the audio "resonates" into a given frequency band, and thus roughly approximate and display how much energy the signal in that frequency band contains. Sense: Signal level approximative attenuation according to Q factor Interval: Update interval, 40ms - 1s Input Signal Wavefolder Module This module performs a non-linear transformation of a simple waveshape (sine, triangle or sawtooth) into a complex waveform rich in overtones. A wave folder takes a signal that has very little or no harmonic content and generates additional odd harmonics by "reflecting" the signal between fixed lower and upper bounds, effectively folding it back on itself repeatedly. Input Signal, CV1, CV2 Output Signal Cyan: folded wave, Yellow: original input Waveshaper Module Waveshaping is a form of distortion synthesis whereby an input signal (typically a cosine wave) is fed through a transfer function to produce an altered spectrum. Waveshapers are used to simulate many different types of distortion, from the modeling of guitar amplifiers to different synthetic overdrive effects. Because the system produces complex spectra with only a single oscillator and a lookup table, it's an efficient way to create a richer tone. One of the common classes of transfer functions used in waveshaping are Chebyshev polynomials: These mathematical functions will distort a cosine wave to produce perfectly harmonic derivatives. For example, passing a cosine wave of frequency n through the the third Chebyshev polynomial function (4(x^3)-3x) will produce a cosine wave at frequency 3n (one-octave and a fifth higher). Mixing these polynomials to create a transfer function allows us to produce any harmonic output spectra. The Chebyshev equations used in this patch can be found in Curtis Roads' Computer Music Tutorial, p. 257. Input Signal Output Signal PeakLimiter Module The PeakLimiter allows for a specified control of the signal amplitude. Threshold: sets the limiter threshold (in dB below full scale). When the input signal level exceeds this threshold, it will be attenuated as necessary to keep the level below the threshold. Input Level: sets the gain in dB applied to the signal before limiting. Output Level: sets the gain in dB applied to the signal after limiting. Punchy response yields extremely short attack and release times, useful for transparent limiting, or to create loudness. However, if over-used, intermodulation distortion may result. Smooth response uses longer attack and release times. The result is still a fast look-ahead limiter, but with less intermodulation distortion and less punch. Bypass: will output the dry unchanged input signal Input Signal L, Signal R Output Signal Distort Module The Distort module offers various ways to distort any input signal: Overdrive Signal Clipping Signal Folding Overdrive uses a waveshaping function to distort. It amplifies the signal, limiting the maximum value of the signal to +/- 1. Values outside of this range are ramoved using 'soft clipping'. Signal Folding wraps a signal in a given low and high end range. Input Signal Output Signal